coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9774 (20th May 2019)
Plot Kirk is short with Beth for not coming clean to him earlier that people were laughing at his singing. Imran tries to find out from Craig why Nick was taken in for questioning but to no avail. Toyah is getting tired of his obsession over Rana’s death. Steve pretends to be ill to avoid going into work in case the police turn up. Tracy tells him to act normally. Nick still hasn’t heard anymore from the police. The Platts plan their activities for their camping holiday. Brian quizzes Roy about his trip to Portsmouth wondering if he solved the mystery of the ring. Roy’s evasive. Toyah makes up with Leanne. Gail tells David that Natalie is interested in him and he should keep her at arm’s length to keep Shona happy. In the cafe, Toyah confides in Leanne how difficult it’s been living with Imran since Rana’s death. He enters and overhears her. He erupts in anger, saying she’s talking to the girlfriend of a suspected murderer. When Toyah stands up for her sister, he walks out. Sean asks Kirk to make it up with Beth as he’s tired of her miserable attitude at work. Kirk confides that he’s written a special going-away song for her and asks him to help him when he performs it for her. Carla's mental health practitioner gives her her medication. Leanne advises Toyah to make her peace with Imran. Gail comes up with an excuse to take the children to the pictures that evening to give David and Shona the chance to spend some time together. David is loathe to praise Natalie’s skills with the customers but Nick tells his brother to lead her on and keep her happy to stop her telling everyone about the money. Brian and Wayne tell Roy that they’ve done further research on the ring. Roy masks his unease. The police turn up at Street Cars and tell Tim about the robbery, just as Steve walks in. A gutted Toyah tells Leanne that she and Imran have broken up after some harsh words. Steve tells the police what happened and that he didn’t report the matter as he was in shock. They aren’t convinced. Cast Regular cast *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Imran Habeeb - Charlie De Melo *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Tracy McDonald - Kate Ford *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine Guest cast *Natalie Watkins - Cassie Bradley *Scott Heritage - James Doherty *Wayne Hayes - Adam Barlow *DS Willets - James Quinn Places *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Victoria Street *Street Cars *15a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Roy's Rolls *Jamila House *Trim Up North Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Imran overhears Toyah complaining about him; and Nick urges David to exploit Natalie's crush on him. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,899,068 viewers (2nd place). Category:2019 episodes